Pourquoi Edge est il the Rated R Superstar
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Petites séries d'OS PWP pour expliquer le surnom de Edge au sein de la WWE


-1**Titre ****: Pourquoi Edge est-il the Rated R Superstar ?**

**Auteur ****: Yukihime**

**Univers ****: WWE**

**Type ****: Plein de petits OS PWP.**

**Rated ****: M, et je vous précise que ce recueil de minis OS sera CRU. Très cru. Il n'y pas d'histoire, que du sexe et du sexe décrit sans finesse. Vous voilà prévenu. Mais toujours beaucoup d'humour pour les amateurs =)**

**Couple ****: Edge/CM Punk, Edge/Curt Hawkins/Zack Ryder, Edge/Matt Hardy, Edge/Brian Kendrick, Edge/Christian, Edge/Drew McIntire, Edge/Randy Orton.**

**Résumé ****: Pêle-mêle de lemons expliquant le surnom de Edge au sein de la WWE. Les noms des minis OS sont les noms des prises de finitions des catcheurs partenaires de Edge, chaque petite histoire prend ce titre comme fil conducteur. L'humour de certaines situation n'est pas forcément évident pour les non-initiés au catch.**

**Situation ****: Peu importe.**

**Disclamer ****: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux mêmes. **

_**Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Edge, et pourquoi on l'a surnommé, The Rated R Superstar. Vous, pauvres naïfs, allez croire que c'est parce que Môssieur Edge s'amuse souvent à balancer des chaises à la face de ses adversaires, et vous n'aurez pas complètement tord, mais ce n'est pas la raison principale de l'émergence de ce surnom.**_

_**Tout commença par notre première histoire, Go to Sleep, ou comment Edge a réussi à mettre dans son lit un de ses compagnons catcheurs pour la première, et surtout pas pour la dernière, fois !**_

**Go to Sleep**

**Edge se battait contre CM Punk à SmackDown ce soir. Punk était gay, c'était connu de tous dans la WWE, mais il avait eu une relation de 3 ans avec un mec. Mais récemment, il s'en était séparé pour « profiter de sa jeunesse ». Edge, qui matait Punk depuis son arrivée de la ECW, jubilait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait un objectif drague en tête, il voulait baiser Punk. **

**Punk était vraiment le type de Edge, pas trop grand, brun et les yeux bleus. C'était un ravissement. Alors, de catcher contre son petit cul en slip noir, s'était très émoustillant pour notre blondinet préféré ! **

**Il prit un soin tout particulier à sa tenue ce soir. Il ajusta ses cheveux trempés pour qu'il dégouline le long de son dos nu de façon sexy, son pantalon rouge en lycra le collait parfaitement et soulignait chaque courbe de son organe proéminant. Par-dessus, il passa son manteau de cuir, le laissant suffisamment ouvert pour permettre à Punk de voir son torse imberbe et magnifiquement sculpté.**

**En faisant son entrée, il fit exprès de glisser sur les pieds de Punk et de se relever tout près de lui. Aux yeux du public, Edge le provoquait méchamment, aux yeux de Punk, il le provoquait sexuellement. C'était le but mon grand, semblait dire le regard bleuté du beau blond. Punk se reconcentra donc sur le match.**

**Après un enchainement de prises aériennes pour Punk et destructrices pour Edge, le pauvre brun se retrouva chaos, gisant sur le sol, les jambes écartées et la bouche béante. Edge le regarda, essaya de ne pas passer à une façon délicieuse de remplir cette bouche et acheva le pauvre Punky Chou.**

**Lorsqu'il porta son Spear final, Edge ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la bosse qui animait d'une vie toute guillerette, le slip de Punk. Il avait réussi.**

**Après le match, que Edge gagna haut la main, il glissa une phrase à l'oreille de CM Punk « Rdv tout à l'heure dans ma loge ». Cette voix pleine de sensualité et d'érotisme fit frémir Punk.**

**3 minutes plus tard, Punk passa timidement la porte de la loge de Edge, ouvert sur le corps divin de l'Apollon blond qui se douchait. Punk déglutit. Dieu que ce mec était canon ! Il sentit de la bave dégouliner le long de sa bouche et recouvrir son piercing. Il était totalement indécent à se frotter le torse avec tant de sensualité. **

**Bizarrement, la bosse dans son joli slip grossit. Oh oh, se dit Edge qui espionnait son Punky Chou d'un œil, l'allumant en continuant de se doucher. Il s'apprêta à effectuer la prise spéciale du « je te baise ce soir tellement t'en peux plus Coco » lorsque Punk arriva de lui-même, se débarrassant de son slip, pour le rejoindre dans la douche, la queue frétillante.**

**Edge commença à l'aguicher : « Ce que t'es sex … Hum je te baiserais bien mon petit Punky »**

**Ceci fit rougir Punk qui s'approcha tout près du grand blond et posa timidement ses lèvres sur la peau brulante de désir (et aussi de l'eau chaude de la douche) du torse de Edge. **

**Celui-ci passa ses grandes mains dans les cheveux mi-longs de Punk, le grisant de désir. De sa poigne féroce, il le porta à ses lèvres en lui attrapant la nuque puis l'embrassa passionnément comme lui seul sait si bien le faire.**

**Puis, il passa lascivement sa main sur sa queue encore emprisonnée dans son string rouge vif en regardant Punk de ce regard qui veut dire « Suce moi la queue Punk ». **

**Etonnant comme notre petit Punky a vite comprit le message. Il glissa le long du torse de cette bête de sexe qu'est Edge et s'agenouilla, la bouche à la hauteur de sa queue gorgée. Délicatement, il fit descendre le string de Edge le long de ses cuisses pour libérer son membre dure et énorme. **

**Punk fut guider dans ses vas et viens par la main de Edge dans ses cheveux qui pressait sa tête en donnant de petits coups de reins dans cette bouche qui le menait au nirvana. Punk léchait cette queue comme si c'était la plus belle qu'il avait jamais vu (ce qui était surement le cas), s'attardant sur le gland rougi qui suintait de plaisir. **

**Lorsqu'Edge se sentit monter, il releva Punk par les cheveux et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Il lui souleva une cuisse et l'embrassa, tenant d'une main ses bras croisés au dessus de sa tête.**

**Il se positionna à l'entrée de Punk et rentra doucement en lui. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini de grogner, Edge il alla plus fort. Ses coups de reins claquaient contre les cuisses de Punk qui bandait comme un cheval. Lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance arrivé, Edge accéléra les coups de bassin et libéra les mains de Punk pour masturber activement cette queue qui allait jouir aussi.**

**Edge déchargea en Punk qui éjacula sur le torse du blond.**

**C'est à ce moment, que Hunter qui passait par là vit la scène, et s'empressa de tout raconter, comme la commère qu'il était. **

**Edge raccompagna son amant d'une nuit à la porte en lui disant : Go to Sleep, Punk.**

_**Après cette petite scène de douche édulcorée, Edge acquis grâce à Hunter, une réputation de chaud lapin. Mais ce n'est sans compté sur les propres relations de Edge au sein même de la WWE. En effet, pas besoin de drague pour le suivant, seulement une petite pulsion avec de vieux amis.**_

**Double Spear**

**Ce coup-ci, pas besoin de drague pour le roi du sexe, Mister Edge. Ce soir, il voulait un plan à trois. Dans sa loge, il décrocha sont téléphone portable et appela Curt et Zack. Il avait l'habitude de les baiser l'un et l'autre, mais ce soir, il se dit, pourquoi pas en même temps ?**

**« Ramenez-vous de suite si vous voulez la baiser de l'année. » Et il raccrocha.**

**Avide d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec leur amant préféré, Curt et Zack foncèrent dans la loge du blond. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Edge était déjà là, totalement nu, debout au milieu de la pièce. **

**Les deux blondinets se précipitèrent sur lui. Alors que Curt fondit sur son torse pour le lécher, taquiner les petits bouts de chair durcis par l'excitation, Zack s'agenouilla pour sucer la grosse queue de Edge. S'il voulait de la baise, il allait en avoir, se dirent les deux blonds en s'appliquant à lui faire tout ce qu'il aimait.**

**Edge attrapa Curt par les cheveux et l'embrassa avec fougue, lui mordant les lèvres furieusement. Il aimait être bestial. Lorsque Curt sentit Edge jouir, il l'embrassa encore plus sauvagement, alors que Zack avalait tout et se mettait à quatre pattes sur la table de massage qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Edge fit monter la table en appuyant sur un bouton pour que ce joli petit cul soit à hauteur de queue**

**Curt lui, se branlait en regardant ce qui allait suivre. Edge s'approcha du cul tendu (qui mérite son dû ^^) de Zack et y glissa sa langue. Par grands coups de langues, il humidifia la cavité de Zack qui se tortillait déjà de plaisir. Curt arriva et se plaça en face de Zack pour l'embrasser.**

**Alors que Edge s'enfonçait dans l'antre de Zack, Curt lui enfonça sa queue dans la bouche. Zack était prit par tous les trous, comme on dit, et il suçait avidement la queue de son partenaire alors que Edge le défonçait ! Et il adorait ça, Zack Ryder était un soumis dans l'âme.**

**Lorsque Edge se sentit venir, il se déversa dans l'anneau de chair de Zack en même temps que Curt lui remplissait la bouche. **

**Zack se redressa et s'allongea sur son dos alors que Curt s'emboitait sur lui. Les deux blondinets se lancèrent dans un 69 endiablé, suçant leurs queues avec appétit. **

**Edge que cette position excitait, se branlait déjà pour relancer son érection, ce qui ne tarda pas. Lorsque les deux blonds en eurent assez, Curt se redressa et remit dans le sens de la marche. Les deux amants blonds s'embrassaient goulument alors que Edge pénétrait déjà Zack qui enroulait ses jambes autours de Curt. **

**D'une main, il tenait les hanches des deux hommes pour pénétrer Zack encore plus profondément, et de l'autre il préparait Curt à le recevoir. Lorsqu'il fut près, Edge exécuta la position qu'il appela le Double Spear. Il pénétrait tours à tours les deux blonds, changeant de trous à chaque coup de rein, alors que Curt et Zack se masturbaient mutuellement en s'embrassant.**

**C'est à ce moment là que Hunter passa par là, par hasard, et aperçut Edge, fourrant Curt et Zack sur une table de massage, alors que les deux jeunes se bouffaient littéralement le visage. Remis de ce choc, il courut tout raconter.**

**A l'issue de ce jour béni, les deux blondinet Zack et Curt se rendirent compte de leurs sentiments l'uns pour l'autres et se mirent en couple. Tout est bien qui fini bien hihi !**

_**Hihi, imaginez donc la tête de notre petit Hunty à la vue de ces trois là ^^ Je me tords de rire d'avance. Bon, c'est après que les petits commérages de Hunter vont pour le moins aider Edge dans l'approfondissement de ses relations avec les autres catcheurs … La suite est la réalisation logique d'une vieille histoire, appréciez donc !**_

**Twist of Fate**

**Matt Hardy était un gars bien, selon Edge. Ce type était tout bonnement excellent. Il catchait très bien, jouait son rôle d'éternel méchant et traitre dans le dos de son frère la super star et gardait tout de même sa classe et sa dignité. **

**Lors d'un scénario particulièrement ignoble pour Edge et pour Matt, ils avaient du se brouiller à l'écran à cause d'une femme. Un comble pour Edge, me direz vous, mais un comble également pour Matt qui était aussi gay que Brian Kiney, c'est vous dire ! (Je n'explique même pas qui est Brian Kiney, si vous êtes yaoiste, vous ne pouvez l'ignorer ;)**

**L'histoire était simple : une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et avec un corps à faire bander un cheval hétéro, sortait depuis moultes années avec Matt Hardy. Edge et Matt étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, faisait équipe sur le ring et Lita, c'est le nom de la fille vous aurez deviné, les encourageait à chaque match. Ce qui du arriver, arriva, et Edge se « tapa » Lita. Matt l'apprit, Lita rompit, Edge niqua avec elle sur le ring et blablabla. Au final, les deux Adonis durent se haïr et cessèrent de catcher ensemble.**

**Un drame, vous l'aurez compris, car ces deux là étaient copains comme cochons (cochons aussi, ils l'étaient !) pour de vrai ! Ce fut donc atroce de devoir faire semblant de se détester en permanence et humiliant de se dire que tout était la faute d'une femelle.**

**Un jour, les deux catcheurs décidèrent de mettre de gros bâtons (huum peut être aussi ce genre de bâtons … qui sait ?) dans les roues des scénaristes pour leurs faire payer. Lors d'un show de SmackDown où Matt était en visite pour une énième confrontation, ils décidèrent dans les vestiaires d'une stratégie à adopter … Une idée sournoise vint à Edge et Matt approuva directement cette idée.**

**Entrée spectaculairement pas applaudie de Matt, ovation pour Edge et les deux amis se retrouvent sur le ring, face to face. Et là, ce fut le drame … (pour les scénaristes, pas pour nous, pour nous, c'est le paradis). Comme à leur habitude, ils se faisaient face, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, mais au lieu de s'envoyer la première droite, ils s'attrapèrent simultanément les cheveux. **

**Le public était debout, s'attendant à une violence sans précédent. Mais non, au lieu de cela, les deux catcheurs rejoignirent leurs bouches et s'embrassèrent sauvagement devant les yeux, énucléés par la surprise, de l'équipe de la WWE et du public.**

**Les mains de Matt fourrageaient dans la crinière de notre Lion blond et celles de Edge s'activaient à défaire la petite queue (mais nooon) de cheval du beau brun. Un sourire complice naquit sur leurs bouches soudées et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec encore plus de ferveur. **

**Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle : qu'allait-il se passer ? Question stupide … Les mains de Matt glissèrent sur le torse de Edge et firent tomber le grand manteau de cuir. Edge interrompis le baiser abruptement et poussa de toutes ses forces le corps de Matt dans un des coins du ring. **

**Son torse impressionnant de musculature se colla au torse déjà nu de Matt et le bas de leurs corps ne restaient pas en reste. Alors que Edge posait sa grande main sur l'entre-jambe de Matt, les techniciens de la WWE bondirent pour intervenir. **

**Les caméras se coupèrent, les lumières s'éteignirent et le public fut plongé dans le noir, pour le plus grand déplaisir de certains et de certaines. Rapidement, les deux fauteurs de trouble furent évacués, sous des éclats de rire trop bruyant au gout des responsables.**

**Avant de sortir de l'arène, ils se la topèrent envoyant ainsi un message on ne peut plus claire pour les scénaristes : FOUTEZ-NOUS LA PAIX !**

**Alors qu'ils étaient reconduit par les vigiles devant leur vestiaire, ils riaient encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter :**

**« Aaaaah tu as vu leurs gueules ? Mais c'était trop bon !**

**-Tu m'étonnes, sur ce coup là, tu as eu une idée de génie Ad' (Edge s'appelle Adam Copeland en vrai).**

**-Ca te surprend encore Matthew ? Moi pas ! Je suis génial depuis bien longtemps mouhahah. »**

**Dans un élan de vantardise, Edge offrit à Matt une petite tape virile sur l'épaule avec un petit bisou sur la joue. Matt vira au rose :**

**« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Bégaya -t-il.**

**-Bah, je termine ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure, ça avait l'air de te plaire Matthew, glissa le blond sournoisement. »**

**Matt tourna au rouge, un peu comme une tomate trop mure aspergée de ketchup et de sang d'ours (c'est Edge l'ours vous croyez ?). Evidemment, Edge avait senti que l'échange du ring ne l'avait pas laisser autant de marbre qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi se leurrer ? Cela fait tellement de temps que Edge obsédait ses pensées. Il fallait bien que ça passe à la vitesse supérieure entre eux …**

**Ami oui, mais Matt aimerait gouté à cette chaire qu'on dit divine. Même si ce n'était qu'une fois, et ce serait le mieux, se dit-il avec un pincement au cœur, il voulait vivre le sexe avec Edge (« Est-ce que tu voudrais faire, Est-ce que tu saurais faire, le sexe avec moi » Indochine 3) Alors autant se jeter à l'eau.**

**Matt s'arrêta de marcher net et regarda les beaux yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Alors que Edge le regardait avec ce rictus délicieux, il se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait sur le ring. Edge ne résista évidement pas et lui répondit avec ardeur.**

**« Alors, le petit Matthew veut faire des choses d'adultes maintenant ? Pas trop tôt, murmura Edge. »**

**Il le plaqua alors violemment contre le mur le plus proche, lui bouffant littéralement la bouche. Il le dévorait de cette envie qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait posé la main sur cette queue pendant le « match ». Un écart et un mouvement de Matt lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait une minimum d'intimité. **

**Il le prit par la main et l'entraina dans le placard à balais le plus proche. D'un geste sec, il baissa le jean de Matt qui faisait rempart à cette nuit de sexe endiablée qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre. En se collant à son dos brulant, Edge plaqua un peu plus Matt contre le mur du placard et lui fit sentir sa queue. **

**Il passa une main sur la queue dressée de Matt et la masturba brusquement, faisant hoqueté le pauvre Matthew. Une main baladeuse s'enfonça par 3 doigts dans l'antre de chair du brun et Edge estima que cela suffirait. Il baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses et pénétra d'un coup Matt qui se cambrait indécemment pour le sentir profondément. **

**Une série de brusques vas et viens attisa le plaisir des deux hommes en rut, et lorsque la main de Edge se fit trop présente sur le membre gonflé de Matt, le brun se déversa en un jet assez spectaculaire, alors que Edge le prenait encore plus fort.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Edge jouit dans un râle d'un érotisme puissant et tomba épuiser sur le dos du brun qui reprenait ses esprits. Matt se retourna pour faire face à son ami et lui dit dans un souffle : « C'Est-ce qu'on appelle un twist of fate … » (Littéralement, un tournant) et l'embrassa avec douceur.**

**Derrière la porte, Hunter se redressa et repartit en direction du vestiaire, chamboulé de voir ces deux là ensemble, mais pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant bien. Il était sur que le raconter à quelqu'un l'aiderait à se remettre mouhahaha.**

_**Vous l'aurez compris, les prouesses de notre canadien préféré commençaient à devenir célèbre dans le monde du catch. Notre brave Hunter se pressait toujours de raconter le dernier potin et ramenait ainsi à Edge sa prochaine proie, un petit passif encore puceau qui allait faire son bonheur.**_

**The Kendrick**

**Ce soir là, alors qu'il rentrait éreinter de son match, Edge rentra à son hôtel. Il était complètement enragé. Il était en manque et cela lui avait fait perdre son match. Il lui fallait un coup et vite, sinon, il allait finir par bouffer quelqu'un au hasard dans les vestiaires et la seule pensée de croiser Umaga ou Mark Henry en premier refroidi quand même ses ardeurs. **

**Néanmoins, il lui fallait baiser ce soir, sans quoi le PPV du lendemain serait un fiasco. Lorsque désespéré, il faisait une liste mentale des potentiellement baisables à la WWE, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit et aperçu un des petits nouveau à la WWE, et un des plus sexy également, Brian Kendrick. **

**« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là, Kendrick ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une hargne dissimulant du désir. Bah oui, imaginez un peu, vous êtes seuls dans une chambre d'hôtel sordide et vous avez besoin d'un coup et BAM voila Kendrick …, je pense que ça vous donne des idées, et bah à Edge aussi. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.**

**-Arff, bah euh, je, je, je voulais, vous, vous, vous demandez si, si, si …**

**-Hum je vois, entre donc Kendrick, va t'assoir, je vais te chercher un petit remontant hein ! »**

**Brian fut soulagé, mais ne se doutait qu'il venait de mettre les deux pieds (dans le plat mouhahah) dans le piège de Edge. Il s'assit délicatement sur le seul endroit où il le pu : sur le lit de Edge, défait et encore chaud de la présence du catcheur qui tournait et boulait comme un dément quelques minutes plus tôt. **

**Edge revint bien vite, deux bières à la main. Il s'assit près de Kendrick, beaucoup trop près d'ailleurs car il virait déjà au rouge ketchup. Il lui tendit sa bière, dévissa la sienne et en bu de longues goulées d'une façon beaucoup trop sensuel au gout du petit Brian qui s'imaginait bien laper la petite goute de nectar qui s'égarait au coin des lèvres du beau blond. **

**Distrait il ne réussit pas à ouvrir convenablement sa propose cannette et fit exploser le liquide qui se rependit sur le lit, sur le tapis et sur lui. Confus et écarlate comme le beau drapeau de l'Ontario, le petit Brian se fit encore plus petit, s'attendant à la fureur du grand blond. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, Edge ne l'agressa pas. Enfin, pas comme il l'eut redouté.**

**Le blond le regardait d'un air faussement triste, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « C'est dommage ça Kendrick, va falloir tout nettoyer … » entonna-t-il en chuchotant d'une voix douce. Mais alors que Brian allait se lever chercher un balais à récurer, Edge l'intercepta et se plaqua de toute sa hauteur contre le torse frêle du blondinet. Alors que les prunelles azurées de Brian criait à l'aide, Edge le poussa d'un coup de rein sur le lit. **

**Comme pour constater les dégâts, il reluqua entièrement le corps de Kendrick. Satisfait, il bondit sur lui et d'une main furieusement en manque, il arracha sa chemise sans autres formes de cérémonie. Il la fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'attaquait au jean (qu'il allait bien devoir détacher hein, parce que il est fort mais quand même, c'est pas Hulk, il est pas tout vert ^^) alors que Kendrick se demandait en tremblotant à quelle sauce il allait être manger (Harrissa Mayo hahahah divin, un Kendrick façon Kebab).**

**Edge lui montra rapidement la réponse. Le jean du blondinet ayant enfin lâché prise, il avait rejoint les lambeaux de chemise, quelque part derrière la télé. Le petit slip blanc kangourou allait lui aussi subir les assauts du grand blond, lorsque Brian se redressa et dit en tremblotant : « Edge, qu'Est-ce que vous faites ? ».**

**Edge sourit et se redressa pour s'assoir à côté de lui : « Kendrick, je sais que tu débarques de l'Arkansas, mais même là bas ça doit exister … » répondit-il taquin. « En faite, je viens de Fairfaxe, Virginie » corrigea Brian. **

**« Et bien, Mr Spanky Kendrick de Fairfax en Virginie, je vais te baiser, ça te va ? » dit Edge en se penchant sur son visage, prêt à le dévorer. **

**Mais évidemment, le petit Brian paniqua et tenta de s'échapper. Et Edge se demandait bien pourquoi (imaginez-le s'interroger en se grattant le crâne comme un macaque) : « Ben quoi ? Je te fais pas bander ? On dirait que si pourtant …» ajouta le blond qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attitudes à son égard. Liant le geste à la parole, il posa sa grande main sur la poche kangouroute blanche et sentit palpiter le membre encore frêle de Kendrick mais pourtant bien raide.**

**Il l'entendit déglutir bruyamment et soudain, la lumière se fit sous sa chevelure d'or : il était puceau ! Mais bien sur, et s'était sa première fois avec un homme ! Un sourire fendit le visage de Edge, ce qui lui donnait un air de fou à lier (genre affiche de Judgment Day, vous voyez ?). Brian prit peur et voulut déguerpir loin mais il fut retenu par les bras puissants de Edge qui l'étreignaient trop fort.**

**« T'inquiète pas, Bébé, je vais tellement bien m'occuper de toi que tu en redemanderas. » Edge le vit s'abandonner à son étreinte et passa la seconde, enfin la première, parce que là, il était au point mort de la relation sexuelle (quelle métaphore automobile ravissante). Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son tee-shirt gris et vint coller son torse contre le corps frémissant de Kendrick.**

**Lentement, contenant chacun de ses gestes, il caressait chaque centimètre de cette peau blanche et diaphane. Il effleura les tétons qui firent gémir Brian qui rosit. « T'aime ça, Kendrick, tu veux que je te bouffe ? » Trop honteux pour répondre, le dit Kendrick acquiesça d'un hochement de tête frénétique. Edge fit glisser sa langue sur chaque petit bout de chair rose et tendu. Il les tortura longuement, faisant couiné le blondinet. **

**Puis, il passa aux choses sérieuses, d'un coup habile du poignet, il se débarrassa du slip kangourou et l'envoya valser à Tataouine. La queue dressée de Kendrick était ravissante : petite et fine, encore rose et fraiche comme un bouton de rose. Il se lécha les babines et l'avala d'un coup, arrachant un petit cri de pucelle, qu'il était d'ailleurs, à Kendrick qui se tortillait sous les coups de langues experts.**

**Edge le pompait vigoureusement, et le fit jouir en deux minutes. Honteux de son manque de contrôle, Kendrick se redressa pour capturer d'un geste voluptueux, les lèvres de son amant qui lui faisait des merveilles. Edge colla sa bouche à la sienne et l'embrassa avec fougue, le dominant de tout son corps, empoignant sa nuque avec fermeté.**

**Alors qu'il gémissait dans sa bouche, Kendrick sentit un, puis deux doigts s'enfoncer en lui. La douleur fut annihilée par la fièvre du baiser. Quand Edge estima qu'il fut prêt, il le coucha sur le dos, posa ses jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonça doucement en lui. Malgré son envie, décuplé par ce petit cul encore vierge, Edge se retint pour ne pas le heurter.**

**Mais ce fut Kendrick qui le premier réclama du mouvement. Alors Edge se déchaina. Il le baisa de toutes ses forces, le pénétrant toujours plus profondément, le faisant hurler. Alors que la grosse queue de Edge venait à se remplir, Kendrick se contracta et se cambra sous un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, et enserra dans son antre bouillante le membre prêt à jouir de Edge. **

**Sous l'impulsion, il déchargea en lui, lui mordant furieusement le mollet. Brian hurla et sentit son propre sperme couler sur son ventre. La douleur et le plaisir l'avait fait jouir une seconde fois. Epuiser, il s'endormit d'un traite, alors que Edge buvait tranquillement une petite binouze bien méritée.**

**Le lendemain matin, lorsque Edge interrogea Kendrick sur sa venue de la veille, il lui avoua en rougissant que Hunter lui avait conseiller de venir le voir pour se débarrasser de son pucelage devenu bien encombrant. Edge éclata de rire. **

_**Evidemment, le lendemain, Kendrick ne manqua pas de remercier Hunter en l'inondant de détails mièvres à souhaits dont il se serait bien passé. Mais à la vue de la morsure sur le mollet de Kendrick, il eut une idée.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Reviews =)**


End file.
